


It's Not As Easy As It Looks

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles and Jackson? Really? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Engagement, English, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Jackson, Journalism, Literature, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Kink, Miscarriage, Muscle Kink, Pack in College, Reading, Singer Stiles, Singing, Smart Stiles, Stiles and Cassie are related, Werewolf Jackson, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, criminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jackson's surprise flash mob proposal Stiles settles into college sometimes he thinks he should have opted for normal starting time instead of early orientation.</p><p>When Jackson finally makes it to the house Cassie and Adam bought he smells a lot of different people on Stiles. what does it mean and what will Jackson do? </p><p>And just because their away from Beacon Hills doesn't mean the monsters are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the second installment don't forget to kudos and subscribe

Stiles is settling in to living in Austin pretty easy the heat is different, and annoying but its something he can handle.

 

He video chats Jackson and Scott whenever he is free in between courses in his college and the new job he got at one of the many steak houses around Austin.

 

He misses his boyfriend, Oh sorry newly fiancee 'Cue Stiles dreamy staring in to space and giggling like a teen when he thinks about how Jackson proposed'

 

Speaking of how Jackson proposed the flash mob proposal as its named on you tube has gone viral it had two million views within the first hour of being uploaded.

 

Which is amazing because Stiles used to post videos on you tube and the only people to watch them was Scott and his father to make sure he wasn't being appropriate.

 

Stiles has to admit that Austin has its perks for example the guys that are really tanned and hot and sweaty and when they get sweaty they take off their shirts and when they take of their shits the majority of them have six pacs.

 

Stiles kinda got jealous of all their girlfriends and boyfriends because his boyfriend was miles away and Stiles was constantly horny in this heat.

 

So sexually frustrated Stiles was a bored Stiles and since school only just started up the only things they are doing in class is reading about the syllabus.

He is enrolled in three courses and they all assigned the same type of work and gave the week off to finish the three essays.

 

His first class assignment for Criminology was a three thousand word essay on how modern day technology is essential for helping to uphold the law, his teacher gave the whole week to finish that essay and it was due in the next Tuesday, Stiles had it done two hours after it was assigned and he was feeling pretty good about it if he does say so himself.

 

His next class English Literature was pretty much the same with his teacher assigning the class to read the whole of mice and men and to also write a two thousand word essay analyzing two characters from the book and to explain the way they are treated.

 

Stiles has all ready read every single book on his syllabus for the entire years semester because, he has insomnia because he stupidly forgot to pack his pillow and he can't sleep without his pillow.

 

His dad is Fedexing his pillow but it is taking the piss to be delivered however it is helping Stiles because he gets the english essay done within five hours he went way over two thousand words but he couldn't help it because he feels strongly about the characters he chose which where Curly's wife and Crooks.

 

That essay wasn't due till the following Tuesday, But its better to have it over and done with as fast as possible.

 

His third and final class was by far the easiest, his Journalism teacher told the class to study local stories choose one and analyze the types of language used by the reporter.

 

He had it done by lunch time the same day.

 

That's when Stiles thought he really wanted a six pac like Jackson because damn it six pacs are sexy. He decided to get Jackson to help train him when he got their.

 

So Stiles week was free all week thanks to his pillow still not arriving yet, Stupid FedEx.

 

"Cassie I'm home" Stiles shouted as he entered the house.

 

"I'm in the kitchen" She shouts back.

When Stiles walks into the kitchen he is met with a fantastic aroma that has him salivating in seconds.

 

"Please tell me that is actual food and not some potion or something because that smells heavenly" Stiles says while trying to peek round Cassie to see what it is.

 

"It's food the local Coven are coming to dinner and I want to impress them they knew my mom now go take a shower you smell, Adam is setting the table they will be here in like twenty minutes dress nice" Cassie says while shoving him out the kitchen with her air magic.

 

Stiles turns the shower on from his place down stairs he really loved his water magic and can't wait to master earth too.

 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings he hears Cassie run around frantically opening the door he is still getting dry so they can handle it without him for five more minutes.

 

When he finally does emerge he sees four new people sitting at the huge dining room table talking with Cassie and Adam their are two boys and two girls they all look hot and Stiles would climb all of them like a tree if he wasn't in love with Jackson.

 

"Sorry I'm late" Stiles says and sits himself in the free chair next to Cassie and a smoking hot boy.

 

"Stiles this is the coven I was telling you about this is Ben who your sitting next too" Cassie says and Stiles moves to look at Ben and offers his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you" Ben says smirking and those dimples are adorable and so is the blond hair and blue eyes omg he's like a more tanned version of Jackson but without the cheekbones.

 

"Likewise" Stiles replies politely.

 

"This is Sam" Cassie pointed to the other boy across the table he was the opposite to Ben chubby but he had the most adorable deep pools of green for eyes. "Ben's brother" Cassie finished and Stiles leaned over to shake Sam's hand too but sam just glared at Stiles hand and sneered so Stiles removed his hand and scoffed low but Ben heard and chuckled to himself. 

 

"Next is Nelly, Sam's girlfriend" Cassie says and Nelly leans over the table to shake his hand and pulls him in for a quick hug.

 

"Don't mind Sam he is just wary of new people" She whispers into his ear, her dark hair tickling his face as she pulls away.

 

"And last but not least this is Sandy she is the coven leader" Cassie says and Stiles looks to the older but still beautiful woman she looks to be about thirty she looks wise and someone you don't want to piss off.

 

"Its a pleasure" Stiles says through a smile as he shakes her hand.

 

"I should be saying the same it is an honor to be sitting with a supremo witch in training I expect great things from you Stiles our Coven is here to offer you a place in the coven to help you master the other four elements you have all ready mastered water you just need the rest" Sandy spoke her voice is calm and makes Stiles feel comfortable.

 

"Well why don't we eat and talk some more?" Stiles asks and gets a chorus of agreement.


	2. Character profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted me to help them out with what the new coven looks like so I am making some profiles for you.

   _ **Benjamin Berry.**_

 

_**Ben is a twenty one year old drama major, he was born a witch and has practiced magic all his life. His  element is earth and he is actually a much better student than he is anything else.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

_**His parents where killed by witch hunters when he was fifteen, he along with his brother got taken in by     their  aunt Sandy she took the two boys under her wing and taught them how to use more spells instead of  just  defensive spells their parents taught them, Sandy taught them how to look after each other.** _

__

_**Unlike his brother Sam, Ben is a people person and likes to laugh and joke around with everyone.** _

__

_**When he likes someone he is easily defensive and very overly protective.** _

__

_**He is going to be Stiles earth tutor meaning the two will spend a lot of time together. ;)** _

 

 

_**Samuel Berry** _

 

 

_**Sam is the brother of Ben, Sam is scruffy but to those he loves he is nice and warm, He however has a  problem with new people and trusting them, he is very distrustful of everyone, Especially Stiles.** _

__

_**Sam's element is fire and he has mastered it once he moved in with Sandy his aunt.** _

__

_**He watched on as his parents where burned to death by a witch hunter due to quick thinking and his magic he and his brother sneaked away undetected by the witch hunters.** _

__

_**After Sandy took him in he closed off and the only person he has ever opened up to is his girlfriend Nelly.** _

 

_**He is twenty five and he works for his girlfriends family, who are generations of carpenters, Sam is very  skilled at creating things and often finds it easier to concentrate and calm down in his wood shop.** _

 

 

_**Nelly Woodrow** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Nelly and her grandmother Patty are the only witches in their family so Nelly's parents don't know about her  powers.** _

__

_**She and Sam met when they where in a supply store, Sam was stocking up on wood for a shelf he was    making, and Nelly was helping her dad put in an order for the wood for her shop.** _

__

_**It was honestly love at first sight.** _

 

_**she sent a piece of wood at his head with her air magic. (By accident of course) She rushed to his aid and the two just clicked.** _

__

_**They shared numbers and three years later their still together and stronger than ever.** _

__

_**Nelly is trustful and lighthearted and she makes sure to tease Sam endlessly about him being grumpier than  the grumpy cat.** _

 

 

_**Sandra 'Sandy' Berry** _

 

 

_**Sandy is the coven leader, She is thirty-nine years old but her face is covered in laughter lines when she took in her sisters kids at the age of Thirty-three she tried to teach them both the craft and how to live life to the full.** _

 

_**She is a master at fire just like her nephew Sam, She however gets along more with Ben because he actually  opened up to Sandy when he came to live with her, where as Ben just closed off.** _

 

_**She would do anything to get Cassie and Adam in her coven however Stiles will be her prize because he has the ability to master all the four elements, within time.** _

 

_**She cares a great deal about her coven and if she got the other three to join as of now she would have two  people with the same elements.** _

 

_**She and Sam both have mastered the fire element.** _

 

_**Nelly and Cassie have both mastered the Air element.** _

 

_**Adam and Stiles due to Adams teaching's have both mastered the water element, She hasn't got anyone with  the water element in her coven and she needs someone especially with the rise in witch hunters lately.** _

 

_**Ben has all ready mastered the earth element and Earth is Stiles secondary element which means if he  masters earth he can learn another of the elements and step closer to being a grand witch or warlock.** _

 

_**Sandy believes coven is family and she protects her family no matter the cost to her.** _

 

_**Sandy is a wealthy woman her late husband passed away and left her everything, she uses the money to help  her boys get into schools and help them get settled.** _

 

 

_**Stiles Stilinski** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Stiles is well he is Stiles he is geeky pale skin and fragile bones, Super smart and is the go to guy when you need something.** _

__

_**He is extremely loyal and if he loves someone enough he would kill for them.** _

__

_**After discovering his cousin Cassie Stiles has fell in love with her and treats her like an older sister.** _

__

_**He is a rare form of witch that can master all the elements his first two base elements are water and earth.** _

__

_**He has all ready mastered water thanks too Adam, he is also going to be trained in earth by Ben in the near  future.** _

__

_**He is a fool for love as seen in the previous[story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1195293/chapters/2439423), He is in a dedicated relationship with his fiancee Jackson  Whittemore.** _

 

 

_**Jackson Whittemore** _

 

 

_**Jackson is a werewolf he came back for Stiles because through their many Skype sessions he fell in love.** _

__

_**He was their for Stiles when he needed him most despite being a dick to Stiles when they where in high  school together.** _

__

_**He demanded his adoptive father put him in the same school as Stiles when they graduate, after hours of his  father pulling in favors he was placed in the same school even though he didn't get early entry like Stiles.** _

__

_**Jackson proposed and spent thousands of the inheritance he received when he turned eighteen  orchestrating,  the whole flash mob thing even the simple engagement ring cost thousands.** _

__

_**Jackson's wolf is very protective over his human as is Jackson's humans side he has never felt that way about  anyone before.** _

__

_**He will dislike Ben when he meets him because of the amount of time Stiles spends with him, and the lust Ben  always gives off when he looks at Stiles.** _

 

 

_**Cassandra 'Cassie' Blake** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Cassie is the cousin of Stiles she is nineteen years old, she has a boyfriend called Adam and the only family  she has left is Stiles and the sheriff.** _

__

_**Cassie only discovered her powers in high school but she quickly mastered her power of air and when she  read her moms book it gave the history of her family.** _

__

_**She takes online classes in a number of courses because she has no idea whether to be a writer or reporter  like Stiles is debating, she lives off numerous insurance payouts, she lives in the house she bought for  herself,  Stiles, Jackson and Adam.** _

__

_**She was the one to discover Stiles true potential and spends most of her free time helping him to train and  master the water element with Adam as well as teaching him the basic witch stuff.** _

 

 

_**Adam Conant** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Adam is Cassie's boyfriend and Stiles water teacher.** _

__

_**When we first seen Adam he was possessed by the demon that killed Stiles mother, inside his head Adam  thought he would die but when Stiles used advanced magic nothing like anything he or Cassie could ever do in their wildest dreams to save him and kill the demon he became protective of Stiles.** _

__

_**Stiles is like the brother he never had, and he helps him with whatever he needs, He was the one that      helped  Jackson with his proposal plan and he has come to love the two of the boys and has begun thinking  of his  little family as soon as Jackson moves in and how their life will be a fraction of normal.** _

__

_**He too like Cassie takes online classes he plans to be a mythological studies professor and he is close to his  dreams because he is transferring work from his online classes to a course in Stiles college.** _


	3. Earth

"Damn it Stiles concentrate" Ben scolded for the fifth time in only twenty minutes.

 

"It's a bit fucking hard to concentrate when you're throwing lumps of rocks at me, they hurt" Stiles whines pathetically.

 

Ben has been assigned by Sandy to teach Stiles how to master the earth element, they have been practicing for an hour non stop in Stiles back yard.

 

"Stiles once you conjure a shield made of earth ten consecutive times we can end the training session and just work on stances and hand to hand sparing" Ben said leaving Stiles to sigh and mutter a quick 'fine' 

 

Ben blasted a huge lump of ground at Stiles and at the last second Stiles moved the ground from his feet and placed it in the path of on coming stone to block the stone from making contact.

Stiles beamed and Ben sent another and then another once Stiles got his confidence he was a natural it wasn't until he got distracted by a stupid biting insect chewing on him, that he flailed dropping the shield and the next thing he knew the rock connected with his face.

Their was a feint growl from behind and ignoring his pain Stiles turned his bloody face to the source of the growling and their in the door way stood Jackson.

"Oh my god Jackson" Stiles squealed and then winced at the pain in his face.

Jackson growled again and went to go punch the guy that hurt his fiancee but Stiles created a massive stone wall blocking him"I know you Mr over protective it wasn't his fault now get over here and carry me inside" Stiles beamed the pain just a thought.

 

Jackson sulks at not being allowed to defend Stiles honor but he picks Stiles up anyway taking the pain away and kissing him all over not caring about the blood.

The wall fades away as Jackson takes him into the kitchen to clean him up.

"When did you get here?" Stiles asked.

"Before Cassie let me in on her way out told me you were training so I just watched you out the kitchen window" Jackson admitted as he sat Stiles on the counter and wet a cloth to wipe away the blood.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Stiles kinda pouted.

"I wanted to surprise you but judging by how you smell you forgot all about me" Jackson says in his angry and growly voice.

"How I smell what are you talking about?" Stiles asks baffled by him.

"You reek of that guy out their Stiles and I could smell the lust coming off him from inside" Jackson growls.

"Oh my god you jealous were softy he is teaching me how to controle earth if you think I would give up you for him you're even more stupid than I used to think you were" Stiles puts his food down now that he is cleaned up and blood free he is going to take a shower and get rid of the sweat clinging to him.

"Stiles you okay?" Ben finally comes in and asks nervously looking very apologetic for hitting him.

"Yeah accidents happen, I let my shield down don't worry about it, lets just pick it up another time" Stiles beamed while showing Ben out. 

"Now Jackson I'm going to take a shower so if you plan on joining me and making me smell of you I suggest you hurry up" Stiles teased but started laughing as Jackson chases him all the way up the stairs.

It's good to have Jackson home.


	4. Will You Help Me

Stiles and Jackson had plenty of fun in the shower and when they got out Jackson didn't have any complaints about who Stiles smelled off.

 

"So how is everyone at home?" Stiles asks from his place leaning into Jackson's side on the couch.

 

"Their all good they miss you like mad, Derek and Scott have made up their working together to make Beacon Hills a safer place. Scott's going to Community College in Beacon Hills so he can still be the Alpha, and Derek's working in the sheriff's station with your father" Jackson tells Stiles.

 

"Good for him what about romance wise for Derek and Scott?" Stiles asks curiously.

 

"Scott and Kira have decided to give it a go, she moved back to live with her parents she kept complaining about missing the Beacon Hill's weather" Jackson chuckles. "Derek is playing the field I think he has a fling with a blond librarian" Jackson finishes.

 

"And the twins how are they?" Stiles asks worried about his two brother type figures.

 

"They both have jobs they skipped school they actually start their jobs next Monday" Jackson says hesitantly and Stiles picks up on the slight stutter.

 

"Why are you nervous to talk about the twins job, their not male hookers are they?" Stiles frowns "Because I will fly back to Beacon Hills and kick their asses, don't underestimate me I can use the power of earth to put rocks on my feet and plant the rocks so far up their asses they can't be hookers anymore, because there clients won't be about to shove anything up their asses unless they wanna fuck a rock" Stiles rants.

 

"Stiles shut up and let me talk and you will know" Jackson shouts.

 

"oh you are so sleeping on the couch tonight mister" Stiles huffs.

 

"They miss you"Jackson says as way of defense.

 

"I miss them too" Stiles tells Jackson because he does more than anyone in Beacon Hills besides his father.

 

"They wanted to be close to you so they got a courier job at a local firm" Jackson tells him slowly.

 

"By local firm do you mean Austin as in Austin, Texas as in where we are now?" Stiles says and Jackson nods.

 

"Jesus Christ what were they thinking where are they going to live, what about food, rent and everything?" Stiles begins to panic because their is only one guest room left in this place and if they move in they will have to share.

 

"They get paid quite a bit to deliver everything from art to letters, they said their going to get an apartment near here and we have our own little pack back" Jackson tells him and Stiles can actually see the love and admiration he has for that Idea.

 

"Well I do miss them" Stiles admits.

 

"So what about you what classes do you have?" Jackson asks Stiles.

 

"Well on Mondays and Tuesday's I have Criminology one till half two both days, I also have English Literature on Tuesdays from Three till Four and Fridays two till three, and My Major which is journalism I have Wednesday's from half twelve till half one and Thursdays at the same time" Stiles tells him.

 

"So you have all afternoon classes?" Jackson says but it sounds more like a question.

 

"Yeah I do why?" Stiles asks.

 

"Well its Friday and its half one shouldn't you be in English Lit in a half an hour?" Jackson asks.

 

"Actually I have the week off the three classes all assigned essays for my Criminology class I wrote my essay the same Monday and its not due in till next Tuesday which means I have Monday off too, for English Lit my essay is done and ready to be handed in on Tuesday and as for journalism I have that essay written and all ready submitted via email so I am free" Stiles beams at how proud of himself he is for being on top of all his work.

 

"So what are you doing today then?" Jackson asks.

 

"Well later on the coven is coming over to have dinner, but right now nothing" Stiles tells him.

 

Jackson just smirks.

 

"Actually their is something I wanted to ask you?" Stiles says.

 

"Anything" Is Jackson's reply.

 

"Will you Help me get a six pac?" Stiles says in a pleading voice.


	5. What Did You Just Say?

"Why do you wanna get a six pac?" Jackson asks he doesn't wanna admit it but he is getting jealous thinking Stiles might be trying to impress someone else, someone that's not him.

 

"I just wanna get in shape" Stiles tells him and Jackson growls when he hears the lie in Stiles heartbeat.

"Are you trying to Impress someone are you trying to impress Ben?" Jackson's claws have came out, he's not proud but the ugly green monster has reared it's head.

 

"No Jesus Christ I just want a six pac because I can't stop thinking about how perfect you are god it gets me so turned on whenever I touch your six pac it gets me so hard, Jackson you don't even know" Stiles says and his breathing has shallowed and Jackson can smell his fiancees arousal and the tent in his sweats makes his mouth water.

 

Jackson drops between Stiles legs and yanks down Stiles sweats Stiles lets out a harsh breath at the sight of Jackson's eyes flashing when he sees Stiles cock free from his sweats and his eyes go wide when he sees Stiles wasn't wearing underwear.

 

Stiles goes to say something but it turns into a harsh moan when Jackson takes him all the way to the back of his throat in one go.

 

Stiles is painfully hard it feels like all the blood is in his dick as stupid as that sounds.

 

But like most things in Stiles life the, good bits are interrupted by somebody opening the door and whistling.

 

Stiles and Jackson rush to cover up their erections and sit on the couch like nothing even happened.

 

"Jackson? Hey man when did you get here?" Adam says when he first steps in the living room with a lot of grocery bags.

 

Stiles gets up to help him with the grocery's because as soon as he heard Adam's voice he was turned off very much so.

 

"Just before I wanted to surprise you all, Cassie let me in so she knows I'm back" Jackson told Adam also helping with the bags now that the mood is killed well and truly.

 

"So what are you going to do with yourself all summer? Stiles will be mostly busy with classes and training to become a badass witch" Adam asks Jackson while chuckling.

 

"Well I am thinking of getting a job, even though I don't really need one since I just got my big insurance payment from my birth parents deaths, I will keep me busy though I suppose" Jackson says thinking to himself.

 

Stiles finishes putting the bags away and excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

 

Jackson is given a sad smile from Adam and Jackson returns it even though, he doesn't know what its for.

 

"Are you okay?" Adam asks.

 

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jackson asks hesitantly.

"Well Stiles hasn't been okay ever since he lost the baby he has threw himself into studying and training, I hope he can start to feel okay now your here" Adam smiles.

 

"What baby?" Jackson asks dumbfounded.

 

"Wait you didn't know?" Adam looks like a deer in the headlights.

"What baby?" Jackson growls.

 

"Shit" Stiles says from behind him tears in his eyes and he looks like he is about to go in to a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person about the miscarriage thing I just wanted Jackson to show his broken side and leave a door open for future MPREG possibility's


	6. Miscarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter explaining things

"Stiles?" Jackson says in a hurt voice.

Stiles just gulps in as much air as he can and runs, he runs up the stairs to his room tears springing from his face.

 

'He can't know, not yet' He cries to himself he can't handle Jackson looking at him like that.

 

"Stiles what's going on? Is it true were you pregnant?" Jackson says walking into the room all Stiles can do is sob some more but he manages to nod.

"How?" Jackson asks he has tears in his own eyes but he pushes his panic down, so he can hold Stiles.

"The first time we had sex it was a full moon, and.. You knotted me" Stiles hiccups.

"But how did it happen it's impossible" Jackson says disbelief showing on his face.

"a week before Adam turned up, Aiden took me to see Dr Deaton, I didn't know why but he took me and told me when we got their that he could hear another heartbeat, Deaton used an ultrasound on me and told me I was pregnant" Stiles stopped and buried his face in Jackson's neck worried the other man would run away.

 

"He told me I was a month pregnant, he told me it was possible because I wasn't fully human and I was your true mate otherwise it wouldn't happen" Stiles says.

 

"When did you loose it?" Jackson asks.

"When I cast that spell, to exorcise the demon inside Adam I put to much stress on my body and I lost it" Stiles tears spring forth once again and Jackson just shushes him.

 

"Shh its okay I understand, why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asks voice calm.

 

"I.. I didn't want you to be mad at me, I thought if you found out I killed our baby you would leave or cheat on me just like Derek did" Stiles sobbed but he pulled away from Jackson and buried his face in his hands.

 

"Stiles look at me" Jackson says whiles pulling his hands away to make the other man look at him "I understand why you didn't tell me, but I wish you would I could have helped you through this" Jackson says hugging him and letting the other man get all his tears out.

"I didn't want you to look at me any different" Stiles whispered but it was like he shouted it right down his ears.

"I would never" Jackson says tugging Stiles back to look in his eyes.

"I love you, and when the time is right, if it's meant to be it will happen again" Jackson says cupping Stiles face and kissing him hard.

 

"Promise me you won't leave me?" Stiles asks.

 

"I promise" Is the only answer Jackson would never ever leave because he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I have decided will be the end for this series, I just feel it is a good place to end it


	7. Should I continue this fic or series?

Hi guys I was recently rereading this fic and the sequel to it and I read everyones comments from the beginning I wanted to see if you guys think I should add another work to the series?

If you would like to see the series continue do me a favour and subscribe to the series but you need to let me know if I should continue in the comments or something.

If you think It's fine as it is then that's fine let me know that as well

Thanks for your time


End file.
